Para ti, para nadie a la vez
by BlackWidowRed
Summary: El amor atraviesa barreras, hay amores correspondidos y hay otros que no. Un caballero de cualquier rango lo sabe.


Esto es una nueva versión de "Una carta que jamás leerás", un fanfiction escrito hace casi 4 años. Dejaré la vieja versión por su gustan ver los cambios.

Traté de desarrollarla mucho mejor, esperando saber si realizar continuación o acabarlo como "One Shot".

Cualquier review es bienvenido. Un saludo a todos los lectores.

El anime y manga pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.

...

Capítulo: Para ti, para nadie a la vez.

Otra guardia por realizar en el Santuario, es una mañana sumamente tranquila, el sol a dudas penas se iba asomando, sus rayos acariciaban los pilares de la inmensa arquitectura. Sagitario, Sísifo, vestido de su reluciente armadura de oro se empeñó en proseguir su tarea de cuidar a Athena pero sin contar que su mente se encontraba en un lugar más lejos de su cuerpo. Básicamente usar la frase "Estás en las nubes" encajaba perfectamente con el castaño.

¿Qué piensa intensamente como para distraerse en ese modo?

En ella. En Athena. No, en Sasha.

Y la diosa inocente sin pensar que, alguien a la par suya mantenía un secreto.

Un secreto peligroso...

El período fue calmado, estuvo junto a Deuteros haciendo compañía a Sasha, conversando con ambos, aconsejándole en sus tareas, lo rutinario.

La ronda duró ocho horas, lo dejó exhausto y lo obligó a ir directamente a su templo; tenía cierta mirada agotada pero no significaba nada, el haría todo por ella. En el muro recargó medio cuerpo intentando descansar, desvió la vista a la dirección de la mesa; allí había un tintero junto a una pluma y una hoja de papel limpia. Se acercó despacio, se sentó en la silla y quedó sin hacer movimiento.

"Verte cada día cada momento que se me presenta es el triunfo de los dioses, tener esa misión de cuidarte, de ver el dolor que tienes por saber que tu hermano es tu enemigo me parte en alma, recordar aquel día en el que tuve que tomar tu mano y alejarte de tus amigos, mirar como tus lagrimas recorren tu rostro y yo en una posición de raptor a los ojos de tu amigo y tu hermano.

Ese recuerdo de ver tu tristeza convertida en una prisión, pero me calma el corazón de alguna manera el saber de no tenerme rencor y alegra mi mente, confías en mi, observo que tu sonrisa es mas brillante que antes desde tu reencuentro con Pegaso, ese muchacho ¿Cómo no olvidarle? Si le prometí protegerte aunque eso era un hecho ya que daría mi vida por tu bienestar, comprendo lo duro que es sostener el peso de una Guerra Santa en tus manos; saber que quizás nosotros, tus caballeros, perdamos nuestras vida por tu protección lo hace un honor a pesar que te causara dolor, estamos conscientes de eso pero es nuestro deber.

Recuerdo tus travesuras de cuando mas joven, aquellas que hacías cuando eran tus primeros días en Santuario, pensar en el tiempo como te has convertido en la bella muchacha que eres, en la diosa desde las épocas mitológicas, como comprendes la alegría o la angustia de nuestros corazones, dando tu vida por los humanos... Nosotros tus santos damos todo por ti, Pero.. yo... Pero mi duda es ¿Por qué lo hago yo? ¿Por Deber? ¿Por amistad? O la palabra iniciada por "A".

¡Vaya! Pienso solo locuras de un hombre cuerdo y un tanto loco, esto sería interesante escribirlo en una carta de la cual nadie sabría tan solo yo, con un destinatario que serías tu aunque jamás llegaría a manos. Si le dijera a alguien me llamarían un loco de la poesía, pero no me sentiría avergonzado conociéndose el hecho de no ser correcto.

Pensamientos de un caballero como yo son pensamientos mas allá de mi posición.

¿Habrá un día dónde amarte no sea un tabú? ¿En dónde no seamos caballero y diosa?

No hubo muchas palabras salir de mi boca. Aquí están cada una de ellas.

Me basta con que estés a salvo y nunca esconda esa dulce sonrisa que alegra mis días..

Sasha...

Te amo. Y puede que nunca lo sepas, nadie lo sepa. Lo reconfortante es, yo lo sé."

Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya sostenía en diestra una pluma y todas las palabras impresas sobre una hoja de papel. Su piel se volvió pálida, asimilando a un muerto, pero ¿En qué momento lo hizo?

Afortunadamente, en el cajón de la mesa, encuentra un sobre, en el escribe "Para ti, para nadie a la vez".

Y la ocultó en un lugar desconocido.

—Estoy como un idiota. — Dijo Sísifo, deslizaba su mano sobre el rostro tratando de comprenderse.

—Lo eres, aveces.— irrumpió una voz ajena.

El volteó quedando sorprendido, era Cid, entonces dibuja una ligera sonrisa por el comentario.

—Cid... Pensé que estabas en el pueblo.

—Volví hace media hora. Rasgado me comentó sobre tu turno. Te ves arruinado, no puedes hacer todos los días y aceptar cubrir turnos de otros. — Le reprochó Capricornio, si tenía razón, eran caballeros pero no dioses. También sufrían cansancio, son humanos.

—Estoy bien, ambos se exageran. —

Niega con un giro de cabeza.

—Antes de usar Excalibur contigo, mejor vamos a una caminata.

Él castaño soltó una leve carcajada por las palabras del Cid, ese hombre frío podía ser gracioso. A su manera, claro. Sin entenderlo, eran amigos.

Salieron del templo, mientras se marchaba Sagitario llevó la mirada en dirección al escondite.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Cid.

—No, nada.—


End file.
